Another Heart Call
by angeldauphin54
Summary: À la fin du tome 4, Effie perd le jean magique et ne le retrouve plus malgré les recherches qu'elle a fait. Alors que Naïla est de passage en Grèce, elle retrouve ce pantalon qui par miracle fera à elle ainsi qu'à ses deux amies: Aubree et Kristina.


Bienvenue sur la première Fanfiction que je montre au monde entier (ou pas...) J'espère que vous apprécierez un minimum et que vous me lirez avec un intérêt certain. Un intérêt que je porte à cette fanfiction depuis peu de temps. J'aimerais dire que cette fanfiction est basée sur the Sisterhood of the traveling pants (Quatre filles et un jean) mais tout particulièrement après le quatrième tome *attention spoiler* après qu'Effie ait égaré le jean magique en Grèce... Je vous laisse désormais lire en paix. Bonne lecture et j'aime les reviews! (:

Chapitre 1: NAÏLA

C'était plus qu'un hasard. Cet été, je devais me rendre chez mon père qui habitait en France. Un voyage qui fut très long et pénible si vous voulez mon avis. J'avais beau être avec mon frère jumeau: Zaïc, c'était indéniablement long les quelques heures séparant l'aéroport John F. Kennedy à celle de Charles de Gaulle. Et comme à chaque été, je ne me sentais jamais très bien dans l'avion, j'avais beau dormir, jouer, manger que j'avais tout de même des hauts le coeur continuels. J'aurais voulu que mon frère me dise: « Naïla, on arrive dans cinq minutes. » C'était mission impossible puisqu'il parlait quasiment autant que moi: c'est à dire une cinquentaine de mots par jours et ça s'en résumait à ça. Mon frère était à la fois sportif et geek. Moi, j'étais... j'étais... différente? Oui, voilà différente. On aurait pu me comparer davantage à Charlotte dans Sex & the City, l'héroïne qui n'en fait pas trop, qui a un sens aigu de la famille mais qui est à la fois amusante et drôle. Avais-je mon trio infernal? En fait, j'avais un duo plus que parfait. J'avais Aubree qui aurait pu être un mixte de Samantha et de Miranda. Elle avait une force de caractère qui dépassait celle de la plupart des gens. Lorsqu'elle se donnait dans quelque chose, elle s'y donnait à fond et c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui. Elle travaille fort pour avoir ce qu'elle veut et je peux comprendre qu'elle réussisse parfaitement. Et il y avait Kristina. Kristina est le genre de personne qui ne peut pas s'arrêter un instant, qui doit être continuellement occupée à faire quelque chose... Elle sautille d'un bord et de l'autre, on pourrait presque dire d'elle qu'elle est hyperactive. Pourtant, c'est notre Carrie Bradshaw. Non seulement elle a un style incroyable, mais elle est également très indépendante (ce qui explique le pourquoi elle a quitté son patelin assez tôt, merci). Que dire de plus? Kristina est très fonceuse, elle s'applique à tout faire d'une façon ou d'une autre et elle n'a pas un faible pour les chaussures mais bien pour la lingerie.

Dès que nous descendions de l'avion Zaïc et moi, j'avais l'air blême comme à chaque fois que j'en sortais. Notre père nous attendait à l'aéroport et je savais qu'il m'attendait avec un morceau de chocolat afin de me redonner la pêche. Après avoir récupéré nos bagages et nous être sagement installés dans la voiture de notre père... Il parlait finalement: « Vous vous souvenez de Selena? » Je lançais un regard vers mon frère jumeau et puis on se décidait à acquiescer. « Nous nous sommes fiancés, il y a quelques mois et on prévoit se marier cet été. » J'aurais voulu me réjouir du fait que mon père faisait la conversation, mais c'était impossible. Selena avait vingt-et-un ans alors que notre père frôlait la cinquantaine. S'il avait été une femme, on pourrait le condamner au titre de cougar professionnel. À bien y repenser, Papa devait avoir l'âge de ses parents ou même de ses grands-parents. … Beurk? Je me retournais vers Zaïc comme si j'espérais un échappatoire, mais mon frère était muet comme une carpe. Je repensais à ma pauvre mère qui avait fait une dépression lorsqu'elle avait su qu'il s'était remis en couple. Devais-je prévoir une tentative de suicide de sa part? Hm. On verrait à ça lorsque je reviendrais sur le continent américain. « Nous allons passer l'été dans notre seconde résidence à Athènes. » Ah! Nos projets avaient désormais changés alors que ni moi ni mon frère le savions. Je déteste ce genre de surprises et dire que je prévoyais revoir Romain cet été. Adieu amour d'été, c'est bien le cas de le dire!

Il nous explique donc que nous partirons dans une semaine le temps que les femmes de chambre s'occupent bien de la maison en Grèce. Je reste dans le silence le plus complet et nous arrivons finalement à la maison. Alors que je descends de l'avant de la voiture, mon frère sort tout juste dernière moi et marmonne: « C'est ridicule! »

Chère Aubree,

J'aurais aimé avoir ton caractère le temps d'un instant pour dire à mon père que ce mariage est tout ce qu'il y a de plus ridicule. Il ne m'a pas annoncé que j'allais être la demoiselle d'honneur, mais c'est tout comme. 'Bree, elle a vingt-et-un ans! Elle vient tout juste d'être majeure dans tous les états des États-Unis. C'est véritablement n'importe quoi. Nous partons en Grèce dans une semaine, je vous transmettrai les coordonnées dès que je les aurai. J'espère que tout se passe bien de l'autre côté de l'océan.

Gros bisous,

Naïla.


End file.
